Dare of a Lifetime
by iPorg
Summary: Two new girls, a game of truth or dare, and an amazing pairing. What do you make of this? The dare of a lifetime.
1. Tama and Tsuki

**[Helllooo! Glad you could read this fanfiction! : D**

**M'kay, this 'fanfiction' is really an RP I am doing with a very good friend who agreed to do this with me (Jady-Invader). I shall give her some credit it this :3**

**I play:**

**Amu**

**Tadase**

**Kiseke**

**Jade plays:**

**Kukai**

**Ikuto (later on)**

**Daichi**

**These guys don't belong to us. Tsuki and Tama Eiri belong to us (Tsuki is mine, Tama is Jade's).**

**Enjoy : D]**

The five guardians sat around the table of their royal garden. The table had two more chairs then usual, and the five were sitting there as if waiting for some one. And truthfully, they were. They were waiting for a pair of girls that Kukai (since Kukai is in their grade it's only normal that he finds out) had discovered the other day. Tsuki was rather shocked when she saw a little green haired man floating around his head. In fact, everyone was rather surprised when they heard this news from Kukai. Especially Amu, who was still fairly new to this whole Chara business. Since they had told her that no one but Chara Bearers could see Charas. And young children.

"Are you sure that you gave those two the letter to meet us here after school, Kukai?" asked Tadase, looking over at the redhead. Obviously, Tama and Tsuki were late to meet the five at the garden. And most of them, Amu and Kiseki in particular, were getting quite bored with waiting. He drummed his fingers on the table, sighing.

Tsuki walked beside her sister, her hands in her pockets. "What do you think the Guardians wanted to see us about? Do you think it was because of that little fairy thingy flying around Kukai?" she asked, glancing at Tama. She was pretty confused with all of this, especially the fact that she had seen Daichi. But she was focusing on what Daichi was exactly. It wasn't like Kukai stuck around for very long after she pointed him out.

Kukai leaned back in his chair, head hanging over the back. Geez… this was boring. Just waiting on two girls to show up at the Royal Garden. If they don't show up soon Yaya will eat all the sweets... grinning at the thought he snapped his head up and looked at the other Guardians… They looked pissed, great.

Green eyes flitted over to Tadase, "Hmmm… I'm sure I gave them an invitation…" he explained, rubbing his head in thought. Had he? He wasn't really sure… he'd been too busy thinking about the soccer game after school to even care. "I'm not entirely sure, though…" Kukai grinned sheepishly… If he hadn't given the invitations to those girls, he was screwed…

"It probably is because of that little fairy, Tsuki…" Tama Eiri answered her sister, brown eyes focused on the large Greenhouse in front of them. "Hm… think we should go in now, huh?" the girl asked, tugging at her skirt in frustration. She hated that thing… stupid school uniform.

Not even waiting for a reply Tama pushed the door open and meekly stepped inside… this was a once in a lifetime opportunity, why waste it on chickening out?

"H-hello?" she called out, glancing back at her sister before looking around.

Tadase practically face-palmed, until he heard something from the front of the garden. He glanced at the others. "Do you think that's them?" he asked. Kiseki nodded, "Only one way to find out!" He stood up and walked over to the front of the Royal Garden. When he saw the Eiri girls, he smiled and said, "Great, you made it."

In his head, he was actually a bit annoyed at Kukai. The boy was not very responsible... Mostly only thinking about soccer, obviously. But he was quite relieved when he saw Tama and Tsuki at the door. That at least meant Kukai was safe from the wrath of King Tadase. THIS time. Next time he wouldn't be so sure...

Tsuki looked over her sister's shoulder and looked at Tadase. "H-hi, Hotori-san," she said, quietly. She couldn't see anyone else, mostly because she was only peeking over her sister's shoulder, but she knew very well that they were in the right place, since Tadase had come to the door. Maybe everyone else was further into the garden house? No doubt...

Kukai just shrugged at Tadase, it wasn't his fault he _might've_ forgotten about giving the girls an invitation. Lucky for him he had remembered to give them the letters and now they were here… thank god. The boy couldn't have been more grateful when he heard familiar voices echo from the doors. He shot up, looking down from the table, down the steps and towards the door. "Ah! Tama, Tsuki! Glad you made it!" he exclaimed, waving at the girls enthusiastically, big grin on his face.

"Hey, Hotori," Tama nodded at the King before stepping away from her sister and rolling her eyes, "Why are you being so shy? You're never shy… is it because of Hotori?~" she asked, sly grin painted across her face. It was always fun to tease her sister, even better if there was an audience.

"Anyways… What did you want us here for? Kukai-kun gave us this invitation but he ran off before we could ask him what for…" she muttered, glaring at the red-head who'd moved to stand beside Tadase now.

Tsuki glared at her sister. "_No_," she grumbled, shaking her head. She stood up straight and put her hands in her pockets again, looking at Tadase and Kukai, awaiting the answer to her sister's question.

"Well... Kukai told us that you could see his Chara, and we need to know how, or why, you can see them," Tadase said, looking at them both. Might as well come straight out with the reason instead of easing into to it. The girls did seem eager to know what was going on. When Kiseki came floating up beside his head, Tsuki pointed to him.

"Chara? You mean like that little fairy thing?" she asked, looking at Kiseki in an odd way. She snickered. "It looks like some sort of fai- I mean, Chara king or something," she said, causing Kiseki to smile wide. But before he could begin his long rant about subjects and such, Tadase waved him away and nodded, "Exactly."

Tama stuck her tongue out at her sister, "Yeah, whatever." She hummed, returning her gaze back to Tadase and Kukai. "Charas… hmm…," the girl began, watching the floating people carefully, "So that's what they are~ Well… I don't know _why_ we can see them, we just can. Is that bad?" She looked worried, was it bad that she and her sister could see these things without having ones of their own?

Kukai frowned, "That doesn't make any since, though… Only people with Charas, or children, can see them… It's rather strange that you two can see the 'fairies' "he explained, gaining a kick from Daichi, "I'm DEFINITLEY not a FAIRY! the Chara snapped, glaring at the Guardian, "… though… I'm pretty sure Kiseki is~" Daichi teased, looking at Kiseki mischievously.

Tama grinned, she liked Daichi… "Anyways…" Kukai began, poking Tadase, "Isn't there anything that explains this in the book?"

Tsuki scowled at her sister before looking up at Daichi and grinned faintly. He was pretty cool... "There's a book about all of this?" she asked, looking at them.

"I am no fairy, Daichi! And even if I was, I'd role them ALL!" exclaimed Kiseki, striking a pose, a grin on his little face. Tadase sighed at his Chara and returned the attention to the others. "Possibly," he replied to Kukai, then looking at Tama and smiling. "No worries. It's not bad at all, just very... interesting."

Tsuki smiled, "It's definitely cool! But what are these things, exactly?" she asked, poking Daichi and smiling at him. He seemed so cute as well as cool to her. "And who else has these things? I want one~" Tadase chuckled at this, shaking his blonde head.

Kukai nodded at Tsuki's question, "Yup~ Because someone took the time to write a boring book about this stuff when it's more fun to find out by yourself." He explained in a bored tone, going up the steps towards Amu and the others.

Daichi just rolled his eyes at the King, "Yeah right, Kiseki! What fairy _doesn't_ walk around in big poofy pants?" he exclaimed, poking Kisekis nose. "Pffft~ No way you'd rule. I'd be King… because fairies aren't allowed to be King." The Chara explained coolly, waving a miniature hand.

"Ah, good. I hoped it wasn't bad." Tama sighed in relief, following Kukai. Daichi let out a squeak when he was poked, " Ah! D-don't do that!" he exclaimed, scooting back and giggling. Daichi hated being ticklish… It was Kukai's fault for being ticklish himself, though Daichi' was sure no one knew. "I am Kukai's would-be-self~" he explained, brown eyes scanning Tsuki up and down, "Come on… You have to go meet the others!"

At that, Daichi floated towards the stairs, heading towards the other Charas and Guardians.

Tsuki giggled at Kukai's reply as to the book about Charas. Of course. There are books about EVERYTHING. And Tsuki actually liked reading some of them. But then, sadly, get bored halfway through and leave it lying around some where in her room never to be found again. Until her parents came up to her room, bugging her about cleaning it, thus also having to find extra money for library fees. Books about everything... not very great, if you asked Tsuki. She caught up to everyone else, grinning at Daichi.

Kiseki scowled at Daichi. "How would YOU know that? Maybe _you're_ a little fairy, Daichi," he said, crossing his little arms over his chest. He sure didn't like being degraded that way, being "king" and all.

Tadase walked beside Kukai. "Of course you'd find it fun to have to work many hours trying to figure something simple out instead of simply looking in a book, Kukai," he said with a sigh.

Kiseki was making this too easy… It was so fun to mess with him! " Well… first off, I cant be a fairy because what fairy wears shorts and a T-shirt? None, that's who. Fairies wear fancy clothing and stuff like you! So that _proves_ you're the fairy here, not me." Daichi explained, sitting on Kukais shoulder and sticking his tongue out at the King.

"Well… finding it out on your own is more fun than reading a stupid book." Kukai replied, pulling the book out and setting it on the table before sitting down again. "I have no idea why you guys would want to even read a book, they're so stupid." He added with a grin, opening the book and flicking through the pages lazily.

Tama stood and stared, there were so many little people floating around! "Ooooh! They're so cute!~" she exclaimed, grabbing Amu and Yaya's Charas and hugging them. "I want one… why can't I have one?" she pouted, putting on the puppy eyes.

"Well, kings also wear these clothes, Daichi! Are you saying that all great kings are fairies, then?" he frowned, beginning to be quite irritated by the green haired Chara. Although it seemed quite easy for the others to be ignoring the quarreling Charas.

Tsuki watched her sister spaz about the Charas. The only ones she found quite interesting were Daichi (who was currently annoying Kiseki, so she wouldn't interrupt) and Miki (who was being totally squashed by her sister), so she just sat down beside Kukai and read as much as she could from the book before Kukai decided to turn the page. "How are you going to find anything if you don't even look at the pages, Kukai-kun?" she said, frowning slightly.

Tadase shrugged slightly and sat on the other side of Kukai, watching Tama as Kukai and Tsuki looked in the book. He noticed Amu was frowning at Tama as she hugged her Charas, and chuckled. "It's not that easy to get a Chara of your own. Also, there's a lot of responsibility when you get one, as well."

"Silly Kings do! Nope… I'm just saying that you look like a fairy~" Daichi smirked triumphantly, he's definitely pissed Kiseki off. Good. "Anyways… I don't have the time to fight with silly little fairies who believe they are Kings." He sighed, waving his hand at Kiseki and looking at the book Kukai was flicking through.

"How come you've got three… and the others only have one?" Tama asked, still clinging to the four Charas tightly. Kukai looked at Tsuki and grinned, "Well… if I see a picture that looks interesting I'll stop and look at that page. That's how I read." He explained, flipping through the pages again and stopping at one that had a dragon on it.

"I don't care about responsibility… I have plenty of that stuff," Tama explained, slowly letting the Charas go and sitting down. "Do I just have to wish for them or something?"

Kiseki scowled once more before sitting on Tadase's shoulder, looking very pissed. Yep, Daichi definitely did his job to annoy him like hell. He grumbled something nasty about Daichi before receiving a frown from Tadase. The blonde boy looked at Tama and replied, "Sort of, yeah."

Amu blinked at Tama. "I'm not really sure," she replied with a slight shrug as Miki, Suu and Ran floated back over to her shoulders, watching the others.

"He he, that looks cool. But why is a dragon in a book about these cute little Charas?" asked Tsuki, frowning again at Kukai. "Actually, what would a dragon have to do with some one seeing Charas and not having them? You just wanna see the picture."

"Oh… ok." Tama nodded, looking around the garden, it was really pretty, at least she thought so. So… all I have to do is wish and I'll get a cute little Chara… she thought with a grin on her face, sounded easy enough.

"It does look cool… and I have no idea, Tsuki," the green-eyed boy explained, pouting slightly. He felt his cheeks heat up, "Uh…No… I thought it might have something to do with people seeing Charas!" he protested, face red. Don't blush dammit! You'll look like an idiot in front of Tada—I mean… everyone else! He mentally slapped himself before forcing himself to calm down. Daichi smirked knowingly and let out a dark chuckle

Tsuki just grinned faintly, finding his blush amusing. "Riiight. Again, HOW THE HELL DOES A DRAGON MAKE SOME ONE SEE THOSE THINGS?" she said, in a loud voice in his ear, as if the boy hadn't heard her the first time. "Baka..." she muttered under her breath and began flipping pages with a sigh.

Although Tsuki found this amusing, Tadase found it kinda... sweet? The bid Kukai blushing like that? Wait... what was he thinking? Kukai blushing being sweet? That seemed... wrong, right? It was wrong... He couldn't feel that way about his best friend. Pushing the thought out of his mind, he looked at the book, seeing nothing that helped so far. Especially the dragon.

"Wh-what are you smiling at?" Kukai growled, eyes narrowing. Daichi burst out laughing, this was amusing, really. " I don't know what it has to do with it!" the boy cringed, covering his ear and frowning at her, "You didn't have to shout in my ear…" he grumbled, letting her flick through the book.

Kukai looked at his watch and pouted, standing up, "Sorry guys… I have to go or else I'll be late for soccer practice. Come around to my house later, ok?" he grinned, waving to them as he walked off. Daichi chirped, "Bye!" with a small wave before rushing after the eldest Guardian.

"Aw…. Bye, Kukai-kun!" Tama called, she'd come back from her venture around the garden and was waving frantically after him.

"See ya, Kukai-kun!" Tsuki yelled. Tadase waved as well, watching the redhead run out with his little green haired Chara. The blonde turned to the others.

"Well, we'd might as well pick this up tomorrow as Kukai's house. Also, I should be going too," he said. He waved and walked off. Amu stood up and looked at the Eiri sisters. "Yeah, we should all go."

Tsuki nodded. Soon after that, everyone had left. All remembering to go to Kukai's house the next day.


	2. Truth or Dare?

[Hey again! Glad you read to the second chapter~! :3

If you don't like yaoi, DON'T READ. You don't like IkutoxOC, DON'T READ. But hopefully you are okay with these things, and you do read on~ :D

This is a fanfic made between me and Jade-Invader.

I play Tadase, Kiseki, Amu, Yaya (like… once in this chapter xD), Ran, and Tsuki.

Jade plays Kukai, Daichi, Ikuto, Yoru, and Tama.

We don't own Shugo Chara! at all. We only own Tama and Tsuki Eiri. Enjoy, and RnR please! Thanks!]

"This is the right place, right?" asked the blacked haired Tsuki, looking at the paper her sister was holding, with Kukai's address on it. She put her hands behind her head, looking up at the big house of Kukai's. When she heard familiar voices, she knew they definitely were in the right place. When she turned, she saw Tadase walking up, a smile on his face, and the girls following behind her. "Hey, guys!"

"Hi, Tsuki, Tama," said Tadase with a slight nod. The six of them walk up to the door while Ran pressed the doorbell and waited patiently for Kukai to come to the door.

"Yup, definitely the place." Tama grinned, looking at Tadase and the others. "I didn't know Kukai had such a big house…" he muttered under her breath, watching as the pink Chara pushed the doorbell… well, this was nerve wracking.

Kukai opened the door, big grin on his face as always, "Ah! You guys made it, welcome!" he greeted as Daichi floated out to the others, "Come inside~" the sporty Chara chirped.

Tama grinned at Daichi before sliding over towards Tadase and Amu. No way was she going to go into that house first, she'd let the others do that. "So… what do you guys wanna do?" Kukai asked, sitting down and looking at the others, "Oh! And feel at home, don't feel awkward~" he hummed, trying to make them feel more comfortable. No point in having un-easy guests in your house.

Before Tsuki walked through the door into Kukai's house, she noticed a fairly large tree outside. She looked at it and blinked. "Jeez, it would hurt if you ever feel off of that thing," she muttered, shaking her head slightly. She walked in and sat down, after Tadase had come in. Kiseki floated around the room, mumbling something about it not being as big of a house as a so-called "Fairy King" would normally have.

Tadase rolled his eyes at Kiseki and looked at Kukai. "Thanks for inviting us over here, Kukai," he said, smiling.

"Oh! Oh! I know what we should do!" exclaimed Yaya happily. "Truth or dare!"

Daichi looked at Tsuki, what had she just said? Something about a tree… "Yeah! Climbing that tree is super fun~" he grinned, zooming around the room and poking Kiseki. A whole day of annoying the "King"! Daichi was going to have a good time today.

"No problem, Tadase. That's what friends are for, right?" Kukai grinned at them, giving his signature thumbs up. "Hmm? Truth or Dare? … If you want to, I don't mind. What do you guys think?" he asked, looking at Tadase and Amu. "Truth or dare! Truth or dare! Come on, Kukai! We'll win!" Daichi cheered, obviously determined. The Guardian sweat-dropped, "Daichi… You can't win Truth or Dare…" he mumbled, frowning at his Chara who seemed extremely disappointed at this.

Kiseki tried waving off Daichi's hand as he poked him. The purple haired Chara scowled at him and began floating away from the annoying and competitive little Chara. He landed on Tadase's shoulder just as Tadase replied, "Sure, that sounds fun."

Amu and Tsuki nodded in agreement. "All right! Tama, what do you think?" asked Tsuki, leaning back with her hands behind her head. She looked over at her sister, smiling. She chuckled at Daichi and Kukai as the green haired Chara was determined to "win". Even though there really wasn't much to win in Truth or Dare. But it was very typical of Daichi to want to win something when there wasn't some way to win... "Y'know, Kukai-kun, you can actually win and lose Truth or Dare. Sometimes people play with certain amounts of 'lives' in a game, and if you refuse to do a dare or truth, then you lose a life," Tsuki said with a smile.

Tama nodded, "Sure. I love truth or dare. But can I be the dare master?" he asked, pouting at everyone. Tama loved truth or dare… you could always make people do embarrassing things… and she liked that, it was always fun to watch.

"Oh! Lets play it like that then! Kukai and me are gonna win! Better watch out, Kiseki~" Daichi exclaimed, pumping a fist in the air while Kukai grinned at the Chara, "Yep… we're gonna whip you guys like there's no tomorrow…" he said darkly.

"Sure, Tama," said Amu, looking at her and shrugged,

Tsuki looked at Daichi and Kukai and raised an eyebrow. "How are you so sure? I've never backed down from a dare or truth in my life!" she said. Tsuki was... almost as competitive as those two. Plus, she really wanted to see their faces if she won in the end. It would be hilarious! "Anyways, let's start!"

"Arigato!" Tama smirked, sitting up with a glint of mischief in her eyes. "Now… who's going to go first?" she asked, looking around carefully.

"Ah! Are you saying that Kukai is going to lose!" Daichi snapped, eyes narrowing. This was serious now… there was no way he could lose against a… girl! "Oh yeah? Well neither have I!" Kukai grinned back at her; he was going to win… no matter what. "Oh! Oh! I think the King should go first!" Daichi called, smirking at Kiseki.

Tadase blinked, but Kiseki just nodded, "C'mon, just show them that you can win! Winning against subjects will be easy for you, Tadase!" said Kiseki, a grin on his face. Tadase nodded once, rubbing the back of his neck. "Okay, then..."

Tsuki put her chin on her hand, sending a slight grin back at Kukai, before looking at Tadase. She highly doubted that HE was going to win this game. She'd be surprised if he did. Next, she glanced over at her sister, wondering what she was going to make Tadase do... Tama had obsessions for a lot of things... One of which Tadase would definitely not like.

Kukai stared back at Tsuki for a while before turning to Tama, waiting to see what she'd do. "Hmm… ok then, Tadase… lemme think," she muttered, face twisting into a sinister smirk. Oh ho ho~ This should be fun. Brown eyes looked from Kukai to Tadase… then back again. Ah! Perfect…

Daichi waited, rather impatiently, and pouted, "Hurry up Tama!" he snapped, glaring at her. "Fine, fine… Tadase…" he grinned, trying to hold in her laughter while building suspense, "You have to… kiss… Kukai!" he exclaimed, smirking like some creepy pedo.

Tsuki put a hand over her mouth to stop herself from laughing at Tadase's expression. The blonde's face had turned red. And it didn't quite help him when Kiseki was talking. "You can do this easily, Tadase! Go, go, go! World domination, remember!"

"What does kissing a guy have to do with world domination, exactly?"

"Never mind that, Tsuki!"

Amu looked shocked. Because... it seemed like Tadase was actually going to do it. Why on Earth would he actually kiss Kukai!

"GO KUKAI, GO! If you don't do it you'll lose a life!" Daichi exclaimed, watching the two boys expressions closely. Tadase looked like a tomato and Kukai looked utterly confused and somewhat… happy?

Tama smirked at them Perfect… she thought, eyeing them both, "Come on! You have to do it, too! It's a dare~!" she cooed.

"T-tama… You can't do dares like that!" he snapped, face going red… he'd only just realized what he had to do. Daichi was getting impatient… "Kukai! Just do it! You'll lose!" he cried, glaring at the Guardian. "What? I can't lose!" the boy snapped back, competitive side coming out. He looked at Tadase the tomato and shrugged, "We have to do it~" was all he said before leaning forward and pressing his lips against Tadases'

"Wahhh~" Tama squeed.

Tadase's eyes widened slowly as Kukai leaned forward and connected their lips. But, after a little while, he relaxed and actually... enjoyed it? He only realized that he had closed his eyes when Amu said something about You're Done Now. He pulled away from Kukai and stared down at his feet. While Tama looked happy, Tsuki had a sly smirk on her face, and Amu looked furious.

"My turn!" exclaimed Tsuki, not getting rid of the smirk on her face.

Kukai grinned, Tadase was acting to cute~ He pulled back, face bright red but with a triumphant smirk on his features, that was fun… though it was over too soon in his opinion "What's wrong, Amu? Jealous?" he jeered, glancing over at Tadase, who was looking at the ground. "Good job, Kukai! You won!" Daichi cheered, still oblivious as to what had happened.

Tama giggled, "Hm... Oh! Yeah… well… I dare you to go climb that really big tree outside!" He pointed towards the large plant outside and smirked.

Amu scowled at Kukai and crossed her arms. She obviously wasn't going to answer him.

Tsuki raised an eyebrow. "Are you SERIOUS?" she asked, scratching the back of her head. She glanced at Kukai and Daichi and narrowed her eyes. She stood up. "Fine. I'll go climb it. But if I fall and die, Tama, you're gonna be in a whole lotta crap at home," she said with a slight sigh. Tadase glanced up, noticing that Tsuki was going outside, and that Amu, Miki, Ran, Suu and Kiseki were already beginning to follow her out, so he stood and glanced at Kukai. He gave him a small smile before catching up to Tsuki on the way outside.

Kukai grinned like the Cheshire cat… Amu was too easy to read.

"Yup~ Totally serious, now go!" Tama exclaimed, following her sister outside with a smirk on her face. "Yeah, yeah, whatever. Now stop making excuses and go climb!" he said, pushing her towards the tree. Daichi floated up to the top, waving down at the others, "Don't worry, Tsuki~ You can do it!"

Kukai smiled back at Tadase before getting up and following the others. He loved that tree… though he'd fallen most times he'd climbed it… Wait… if Tadase smiled at me then that means he must've like the kiss… which means he likes me, right? he thought to himself, cheeks turning rosy

Tsuki sighed, but reluctantly began climbing the huge tree. After a while, she was fairly close to the top, and she glanced down, noticing how far from the ground she was. She shuddered at the thought of falling from such a distance. As she put her foot onto the next branch, she heard a snap, and then the top of the tree getting farther and farther away. She had stepped on a dead branch and lost her footing. She shut her eyes tight, waiting for the pain to come.

Tasade's eyes widened as Tsuki began falling. "Oh, no! Tsuki!" he exclaimed, not knowing what to do. It would take too long for him to Character Change and catch Tsuki... And no one could actually get to her in time...

Tama watched closely as her sister climbed, "That's it! Keep going, Tsuki~" she called, smiling brightly. Though her smile soon faded when she heard a sickening snap, "TSUKI!" She cried, watching her sister fall. Crap! I'm dead! she thought, wondering what to do. She was useless in these situations. All she could do was watch.

Kukai watching closely, "T-Tsuki…" he muttered, frowning. He couldn't believe this was happening… it was his fault. Little did he know that a certain blue haired boy was watching closely…

"Ikuto… think we should save her?-nya." Yoru asked the boy, though he didn't get a reply. Blue eyes focused on the falling girl, she was falling fast. He jumped forward, holding his arms out, ready to catch her. Ikuto landed on the ground, girl in his arms. He set her down, looking at the others. "I-Ikuto! What the hell are you doing in my garden!" Kukai snapped.

Tsuki opened her eyes when she felt arms holding her. She looked at Ikuto, not knowing what to say. She frowned at Kukai. "Shut up, Kukai-kun," she frowned. She turned and looked up at Ikuto. "Who are you?" she asked him.

Amu scowled when she saw Ikuto, but didn't say anything about it. After all, he did just save Tsuki's life.

Kukai pouted and looked away, "Fine…" he muttered, crossing his arms over his chest. Stupid Ikuto…

Ikuto smiled at Tsuki, "Ikuto… as you heard." He explained, flicking his ears. "That was good, Ikuto! -nya" Yoru exclaimed, floating above the blue haired boys head. Ikuto glanced at Amu and stuck his tongue out at her, was she jealous?

Tsuki nodded slightly. She looked at the ears and tail and rose an eyebrow, but didn't say anything. "I'm Tsuki. Thanks for saving me," she mumbled, smiling.

"No problem. I'll be going now." Ikuto muttered, walking off. Yoru waved to them...

"Geez... You always come and go so suddenly..." Kukai groaned, glaring at Ikuto with a: 3 face... he was not pleased.

Tsuki turned around and looked at Tadase, Kukai and Amu, all of them didn't look to happy with Ikuto. She tilted her head to the side. "What's with you guys and..Ikuto? He seems nice," she said with a small smile. Amu scuffed.

"That perv is far from nice," the pink haired girl said, crossing her arms.

"Because Ikuto is a pedo perv cat person thing!" Kukai snapped, flailing his arms. Tama burst out laughing, what kind of expression was that?

Ikuto pouted, "You guys are so mean... I would never say anything like that about you..." he said, walking back over towards Tsuki, "Don't believe them... they're just jealous..."

Tsuki looked at Ikuto again and smiled slightly. She looked back at the others and rolled her eyes. "He's right. You guys are being mean," she said, crossing her arms as well. "Ikuto doesn't seem like a pedo perv cat person thing. Well, the cat part, yeah, but other then that..."

"You barely know him, Tsuki," Tadase pointed out with a faint frown.

" Yeah!" Tama growled, "Tsuki.. You can't go and get a man and leave me alone!" she cried, sniffling and giving her sister the puppy eyes. "We're being truthful, Tsuki... you've only know him for a few minutes..." Kukai said, glaring at Ikuto

Ikuto frowned, "True... though don't you believe in love at first sight, kid king?"

At hearing this, Tsuki turned bright pink. She waved a hand at Tama, and just glaring at Kukai. "Whatever. I don't care what you think, Kukai-kun," she muttered.

"We're being serious here, Tsuki! Ikuto is bad to be around. You could get in serious trouble with him!" insisted Tadase, ignoring Ikuto's question.

Tama pouted, "Tsuki... who am I going to plan things with if you go with him? I don't wanna plan it on my own!" she exclaimed. Kukai narrowed his eyes, "Tsuki! Don't be an idiot and get over here! Do you WANT to spend time with a pedo?" he growled.

"Don't be like that, Tadase~ I'm not all bad." Ikuto replied, wrapping his arms around Tsuki and resting his chin on her head.

Tsuki simply rolled her eyes at her sister before looking at Kukai. "Shut up! Stop telling me what to do!" she said, scowling. Briefly, she glanced up at Ikuto when he rested his chin on her head.

"You're always bad, Ikuto!" Tadase said, narrowing his eyes at the blue haired boy. "You know that Tsuki doesn't know your bad, you're gonna take advantage of her!"

"Fine then! Just go and have your fun but don't come crying to me when he doesn't speak to you ever again!" Kukai snapped, he had so many mixed emotions right now... damn hormones.

Ikuto just smiled at her when he looked up before letting out a sigh. "You only think that because you've never actually spent proper time with me...And take advantage? Nooo~ I'd never do something to bad."

"And what gives you the idea that I'd actually do that?" frowned Tsuki, slowly growing sick and tired of this fighting... and Tama whining.

Tadase nodded sarcastically, "Right. Of course you won't, Ikuto, of course," he said with a sigh, looking at Tsuki. He then glanced at Kukai, knowing this was hopeless. He didn't want Kukai to fight with Tsuki... he hated when Kukai got mad... IT just didn't seem to fit him...

"Because Ikuto breaks hearts!" Kukai growled, hands balling into fists. Stupid, Stupid Tsuki... "Tsuki… please..." Tama pleaded, watching her sister carefully.

"Glad you agree... Now... if you'd all stop fighting I think I'll be leaving now." he grinned at them before bending down and giving Tsuki a peck on the cheek before stalking off, "Ohh~ What was that for Ikuto? –nya," Yoru asked, all hyped up about something.

Tsuki mumbled something incoherently and said, mostly to Tama, "I'm going home. I'll see you later..."

Tadase simply watched her leave, shocked. "We start the day with a game of truth or dare and end it with one less friend...?" he mumbled, sighing and running a hand through his hair. "Great."

"T-tsuki!" Tama called, watching as he sister left, "Baka..." she muttered, head hanging... "Guys... I'm gonna go after her... I'm sorry." Tama frowned before making her way after her sister.

"Th-this is my fault..." Kukai mumbled, shaking. Now he was pissed... all of this happened just because they came to his house and they played truth or dare... this wouldn't have happened if they'd went to Tadases' house.

Daichi watched carefully, he'd never seen Kukai like this before... and since he couldn't see his face because it was down it made it even more confusing. "I'm sorry... Tadase..."

Tadase looked a bit surprised. "Don't be sorry, Kukai... It really wasn't your fault at all. No one could have guessed that Tsuki was going to fall, or that Ikuto was around. It was all simply coincidence," he said softly, hoping that Kukai would feel at least a bit better about this. And this was all true. None of it was Kukai's fault. He was just too hard on himself.

"No... It is my fault. If we hadn't played truth or dare here none of that would've happened. We should've gone somewhere else. Sorry." he mumbled.

Daichi frowned, "Kukai... if you get sad you wont be able to win your games..." he said, trying to cheer the boy up. "None of us like it when you're sad... I hate it, I'm sure Tadase~ does too..." the Chara grinned. Something in his brain had clicked today...

"Yeah, it's awful when you're sad... You're much-" He was about to say cuter, but caught himself in time, turning a faint pink "-more fun when you're happy," he said, smiling again. He glanced at his watch and said, "Great... I have to go too. I'll see you at school tomorrow, Kukai. Bye~" He turned around and began walking just as his face slowly turned pink from remembering the kiss the two had earlier. He had defintiely enjoyed it... but what did Kukai think...? As he was thinking about this, Kiseki started yapping a lot about how "We completely destroyed them in that game!" and "That's one step closer to becoming king of the world, Tadase!", which didn't help in concentration.

So far, things have been very crazy around... But, could it get worse then right now? You'll have to find out.


End file.
